What Does It Take?
by Vampire Goddess Eve
Summary: Weiss A new Girls assassin group...what happens when they meet & then are assigned to kill each other? ::PART OF A SERIES!::
1. Wanted

What Does It Take  
A Weiss Kreuz Fan-Fic  
  
CH. 1  
"Wanted"  
  
Four girls stood outside the building. None seemed to belong together there. One was tall and sullen-looking. Another was even taller, wearing platform shoes to emphasize it, and seemed to be off in a different world. One wore an ankle-length sundress and hat, and seemed quite dismayed. The last was extremely young; her hair was braided down her back, and in her arm sat a stuffed, pink rabbit.  
Seeming quite out if place, they stood there, waiting for the doors to open so that they could escapes the drizzle that dampened their beings. Finally, the steel door scraped open inward and the four went in. Five minutes later, they came out and parted ways.  
Vanadise caught a taxi and headed for the church. She paid the driver and entered her refuge, taking off her hat as she did. Her footsteps echoed in the cavernous room as she headed for her confession.  
She shut the door and sat down.  
"Forgive me, father, for I have sinned."  
"What have you done, my child?" Came the deep voice from the other side.  
"I have killed again."  
***  
Four boys sat in a living room, one was watching TV and eating cereal in his pajamas, one sat in the corner, glimpsing through the morning paper, morning light glinting off of his earring as he mumbled the headlines to himself, the playboy was sleeping in an armchair, while the last was flipping through the final pages of a sci-fi novel.  
"Armed Robbery kills Two.Famous Actress Pregnant.Kellogg's Computer System Hacked." Aya glimpsed at the headlines, not noticing that Omi was now staring at the cereal he had been eating, wondering if it was safe or not.  
Youji grunted and flung an arm out, hitting Ken's book out of his hands, as he settled again. Ken dove for his book and flipped it back open to his page, before sitting in a safer seat, across the room from Youji.  
Aya put the paper down and stood up, stretching. He pulled on his jacket and went outside. He climbed into his convertible and drove down the street, bored out of his mind. Eventually, he turned around and went back home.  
As soon as he had turned onto his street though, he could tell he wasn't going to be bored for much longer. Shouts and bangs were coming from the house, Aya knew that Youji had finally woken up again.  
He pulled the key out of the ignition and went in through the back door. Youji was sitting on the floor of the kitchen, eating several-months- old tofu straight from the container. Empty containers were scattered all about him, licked clean of their very last crumb.  
Ken came towards him, red in the face and carrying a garbage bag.  
"Don't bother taking off your coat. We need to go shopping."  
They passed Omi, poking at his Frosted Flakes, wondering if they were all right on their way out. Aya hopped back into the drivers seat and started up the car while Ken tossed the bag into the trashcan.  
He wiped his hands on his pants and sat in the passenger seat, next to Aya. They drove off down the street, Ken sticking a mixed CD into the stereo.  
  
I have wandered far and wide For something real something to die for But I have found you and you do not see All that is me all that is true  
  
I am more than you will see, I am more than you will need I am more that you will see, More than wanted  
  
As you float the flimsy surface You should know life lies beneath it Don't pretend you feel what I feel for you Live illusion and I am real  
  
I am more than you will see, I am more than you will need I am more than you will see, More than wanted  
  
I know, I know you like the way You feel when I play I know, I know you don't really Hear what I say I know, I know you are waiting For something real I know, I know you wish you could be More than you say  
  
I have wandered far and wide For something real something to die for But I have found you and you do not see All that is me all that is true  
  
I am more than you will see, I am more than you will need I am more than you will see, More than wanted  
  
More than you'll love, more than you'll hate More than you'll hold, more than wanted More than you'll crave, more than you'll cherish More than you'll have, more than wanted  
  
(Vanessa Carlton, "Wanted")  
  
***  
  
Rie walked down the street to her motor scooter. She pulled on a helmet as she straddled it. She stuck her key into the ignition and drove away, $2,000 richer, her hair bellowing behind her, as if it were a banner of triumph.  
  
Mei strode meekly down the sidewalk, money hidden away within the rabbit she clutched. She felt the passer-byer's eyes skim over her and she shied away from them. Eventually, she reached a bus stop and stood in under the awning of a restaurant, awaiting the vehicle.  
  
Eve brushed a strand of purple hair out of her face as she tucked the money away within her trench coat. Then, she walked down the street to her car. She climbed into the black BMW Z4 and drove off, hood up to protect her from the dreary rain.  
The entire world seemed black and white. The sky was grey, the car was black, and there, standing beneath a restaurant awning was the white of innocence, Mei.  
Eve pulled over and rolled down the window. "Hop in, girl! We don't want you to get sick! We've still got some good use for you!"  
Mei gave a small smile and went around to the passenger side. She quickly got in and smiled, "Thanks, Eve."  
"Sure. Do you wanna come back to my place?"  
"OK, its not like there's anything to go home too."  
Eve pulled onto the busy street again, and headed for her apartment.  
When they reached it, Eve pulled out a magnetic key and opened the entrance to the lobby. Mei followed her into the elevator and up to the fortieth floor. They walked down the hall, passing numbers 311, 313, and finally got to 315. Eve used another key and opened her own door.  
The three walls were painted a light grey and the fourth wall was all windows. A black leather sofa and chairs sat around a glass coffee table. Eve tossed her keys on the table.  
"Take a seat. You want a drink?"  
"Sure," said the slightly timid fifteen-year-old as she lowered herself into the chair.  
"OK, what do you want?"  
She thought for a moment, "Do you have any hot chocolate?"  
Eve laughed, "I'll see." She went into the kitchen and Mei looked about.  
Black and white photos of skyscrapers were along one wall. On another were photos of the same type, but of lonely scenes, an empty, still tire swing, a solitary bridge crossing a stream, and in between those two, a picture of a crying woman in a trench coat, standing by a wall of windows.  
  
***  
Aya and Ken pulled up to the house, the entire trunk of the car near to bursting with bags. They climbed out and popped the trunk open. Each grabbed several bags and entered the house, almost dropping their load as they did so.  
Omi was now dressed and had not touched the Frosted Flakes, in fact, they still sat on the couch.  
The two entered the kitchen, which was still in disarray. They kicked boxes and plastic containers out of the way as they walked through and set their bags in the counter. Omi came in, curious to see what was going on.  
"Hey guys, whadjoo get?"  
The elder boys looked up at him, then Ken spoke, "We got groceries, start putting them away while we get the rest."  
Omi nodded obediently and moved towards the bags as the others went for more. After ten more trips to the car, they had everything. It took another hour, if not longer, to put everything away.  
As Ken picked up the last bag and tossed the last empty tofu container into it he asked, "So, where is the glutton?"  
"Asleep." Replied Omi. "He complained about being starving for an hour before he finally went though."  
Aya rolled his eyes, "Well, I haven't eaten anything all day, and I don't think you trust those Frosted Flakes, so, how about we go out for something."  
Omi smiled, "OK! But what about Youji?"  
Ken said, "There's enough here to keep him satisfied for an hour or two while we're gone."  
The three of them went out to Aya's car. Omi called shotgun and sat next to Aya, while Ken sat in the back.  
They rolled off down the street, trying to decide where to eat.  
***  
Vanadise walked to the apartment that she and the other member's of her assassin group, Black Valentine, when they wished to stay there, though they all had other homes as well. Hardly ever were all four staying there at once. Usually it was just Mei and, or, Rie.  
At the moment though, it was empty.  
Mei must still be on the bus.  
Vanadise went into her bedroom, turned on the radio, and slept.  
***  
Rie pulled up to the apartment building with her motor scooter and hopped off, pulling the helmet off of her head as she did so. She shook out her long hair and entered the building, waving to the lobby manager as she did. She stepped into Black Valentine's communal apartment, expecting to find Mei watching TV or surfing the Net.  
Instead, she found Van's music, playing softly, while she slept, still completely dressed.  
Rie walked into the kitchen, wondering what they had to eat.  
  
Eve came out of the kitchen with a mug of hot chocolate for Mei and some coffee for herself. She handed her young teammate her drink as she sat down on the couch.  
"So.Were you heading for the apartment?"  
"Yeah."  
"Why don't you ever go home anymore?"  
"I don't want to talk about it."  
"OK," Eve took a sip of her coffee and set it down. "You hungry?"  
"Sort of." Mei took a sip and set her mug down.  
"Well, do you want to go out, order out, get room service, or test my cooking 'skills'?"  
"I don't care, what ever you want. I'm sure its way better than my own cooking!"  
Eve laughed, it was one of the few times she was ever comfortable enough to do so since it happened. The day that he.  
She stood up and went over to the phone. "I'm gonna call room service up. There's a menu on the counter in the kitchen."  
Mei went into the kitchen and found the menu, it was the only spark of color in the enormous, yet empty, stainless steel cavern. She flipped open the burgundy menu and looked through, but nothing made sense.  
"Uh.Eve?" She called out, "What language is this?"  
Eve came in and looked at her, "Oh! Sorry! It's in French! How 'bout I just order us a pizza?"  
"That's good."  
"OK then."  
Eve went back out to the living room and ordered them an extra cheese pizza.  
***  
Youji woke up and climbed out of bed, grabbing a shirt on his way to the kitchen. He pulled it on, but left it unbuttoned, as he opened the fridge.  
Holy crap! Did they buy enough?! Even I won't eat this much!  
He pulled out a microwave Mac & Cheese and stuck it in to heat up.  
I wonder where the heck the guys are.Oh well! More food for me!  
He pulled a Pepsi out of the fridge and opened it, draining it in one gulp.  
The microwave beeped and he reached for his food. 


	2. Show Me the Meaning of Being Lonely

CH. 2  
"Show Me the Meaning Of Being Lonely"  
  
Vanadise awoke to a commercial coming from the radio. She sat up and brushed a strand of hair out of her face. She shoved a blanket off of her and got out of the bed. She straightened her dress and went into the kitchen.  
She noticed a bowl on the counter with a note by it. She picked it up and read it. Van~  
  
Hey, you were asleep when I ate, so I decided to leave this for you to heat up! Its Vegetable Rice. Just pop it in the microwave for a few minutes & it should be good!  
  
~Rie  
  
Van pulled the plastic wrap off of the soup and stuck it in the microwave. She pulled a spoon from the drawer as it heated. She then pulled the steamy bowl out and went to the table.  
While she ate, she thought.  
Wonder where Rie went. Maybe she went home. Wonder if she's still here. Could Mei be here yet? I hope nothing happened to her! She's so naïve, yet.not. How could you be a naïve assassin? I don't know.I'm just confusing myself.  
***  
Aya pulled up to the house for the third time that day and got out, hoping that he wouldn't have to go anywhere until tomorrow. He entered the house and found Youji stretched out on the couch, flipping through a "magazine". Omi quickly looked away when he saw the cover. Aya simply rolled his eyes and walked out of the room.  
"How can you look at that, Youji?" Ken asked.  
"What? I open my eyes and take it all in, its not that difficult."  
Ken shrugged his shoulders, Youji was a lost cause, "Did you find something to eat?"  
"Heck! I found more than just something! You bought enough food to feed a third-world country for a year!"  
Ken rolled his eyes and went to his room to grab some clothes for a quick shower, the waiter at the restaurant had dropped an ice tea and some had gotten on him. He went into the bathroom and turned on the hot water while he undressed.  
***  
Eve tossed the pizza box into the trashcan, "Hey, Mei, do you want to spend the night here, or do you want me to take you to the apartment? Because I need to get to the Club."  
"I'll go to the apartment."  
"OK, I'll drop you off."  
Mei picked up her bunny as Eve grabbed her keys.  
A few minutes later and Mei had been dropped at the communal apartment for the night and Eve was parking the car in the parking garage down the street from the club. She walked around to the back of White Desire, the front already being blocked by a crowd held at bay by a tall, muscular bouncer.  
Eve turned on the dance lights and music before throwing the doors open. The staff was already lined up behind the counter, ready to serve up as many drinks as it was humanly possible to do in one night.  
The dark owner went through a steel door and into a private room to await the arrival of her business partner, Vanadise.  
  
Mei unlocked the door to the apartment and entered to see Van sitting on the counter in the kitchen, eating.  
"Hey, what's up?"  
Vanadise looked up from the soup to see her young friend. "Not much. How are you?"  
Mei shrugged, "OK I guess. I ate dinner with Eve."  
Van nodded and went back to her soup.  
Mei set her bunny down on her bed and kicked her shoes off.  
  
Rie sat on the motor scooter in the middle of a traffic jam. There had been an accident about a mile ahead. To her left was a black car with tinted windows and to her right was a red convertible with the roof down and the bass turned way up.  
Finally, the cars began to move forward, very slowly, and Rie revved the scooter and zoomed between the cars, hurrying, for no reason, to get to her house.  
  
Vanadise took the subway to get to the club. She went through the backdoor to avoid the crowds and went straight up the stairs to the private room that she and Eve usually sat in through club hours.  
Eve was sitting at the window, looking up into the stars, tears running down her face. Coming from downstairs, music filtered in.  
  
Show me the meaning of being lonely  
  
So many words for the broken heart It's hard to see in a crimson love So hard to breath Walk with me, and maybe Nights of light so soon become Wild and free I could feel the sun Your every wish will be done They tell me  
  
Show me the meaning of being lonely Is this the feeling I need to walk with Tell me why can't I be there where you are There's something missing in my heart  
  
Life goes on as it never ends Eyes of stone observe the trends They never say forever gaze Guilty roads to an endless love There's no control Are you with me now Your every wish will be done They tell me  
  
Show me the meaning of being lonely Is this the feeling I need to walk with Tell me why can't I be there where you are There's something missing in my heart  
  
Show me the meaning of being lonely Is this the feeling I need to walk with Tell me why can't I be there where you are There's something missing in my heart  
  
There's nowhere to run I have no place to go Surrender my heart, body and soul How can it be you're asking me to feel The things you never show  
  
You are missing in my heart Tell me why can't I be there where you are  
  
Show me the meaning of being lonely Is this the feeling I need to walk with Tell me why can't I be there where you are There's something missing in my heart  
  
Show me the meaning of being lonely Is this the feeling I need to walk with Tell me why can't I be there where you are There's something missing in my heart  
  
(Backstreet Boys, "Show me the Meaning of Being Lonely")  
  
***  
Aya lay in his room, staring up at the ceiling above his bed. He couldn't sleep. He had music playing softly from the radio beside him, but it wasn't helping. He rolled over and turned it off.  
He sighed as he looked at the clock. He'd have to get up for work in five hours. He shut his eyes and forced himself into sleep. 


	3. Fallen Embers

CH. 3  
"Fallen Embers"  
  
Omi carefully picked a dozen roses for a bouquet. He mixed half red and half pink. Then he brought them out for the customer, a girl, about his age, in pinstriped pants, wearing a duster and carrying a stuffed, pink rabbit.  
"Here you go," he said as she handed him the money for them.  
"Thank you," she replied.  
"Sure. Who are they for?"  
"I'm not sure. I just had this feeling that I had to buy a dozen roses and if I didn't I would regret it forever."  
Omi shrugged, "Well, I hope you find out soon."  
The girl left and he went back to work, his many admirers following him with their eyes while they browsed the flowers.  
  
Rie sat at home, tapping her foot, trying to think of something to do. She had been so bored and full of energy last night that she had actually cleaned the entire house. She went over to the fridge and pulled out some tofu, she looked it again, though, sighed, and put it back, grabbing a package of cookies instead.  
She opened them up and stuffed one of the chocolate-covered delights into her mouth. She turned on the radio and listened to some alternative rock for a while, dancing and singing in between cookies.  
***  
Aya untied his green apron as he left the flower store for lunch, taking his brooding air with him, leaving the shop feeling quite a bit more lively and happy.  
He walked down the street and hopped into his car. He hit the play button on the stereo and Ken's CD came on again, fortunately on a different track.  
  
Once, as my heart remembers, All the stars were falling embers. Once when night seemed forever I was with you.  
  
Once, in the care of morning In the air was all belonging. Once, when the day was dawning I was with you.  
  
How far we are from morning, How far are we And the stars shining through the darkness, Falling in the air.  
  
Once, as the night was leaving Into us our dreams were weaving. Once, all dreams were worth keeping, I was with you.  
  
Once when our hearts were singing, I was with you.  
  
(Enya, "Fallen Embers")  
  
He pulled over to a little café and climbed out of the car, going inside. He got a sandwich and a cappuccino. Then, he sat down at a table in the darkest corner.  
A few minutes later, a woman, dressed remarkably like he was, in his black pants and trench coat, entered. She got a bowl of soup and a drink and looked at him, sitting at the corner table.  
She came over and asked, "Do you mind if I sit with you? This is where I always sit."  
Aya shrugged and she put down the soup and cup to pull out the chair.  
"I'm Eve." She stuck out her hand over the table.  
Aya took it and told her his name. She, then, pulled a book out of her coat pocket and began to read while she ate.  
Aya looked at the book. It was entitled The Stories of a Stranger, and had a picture of a bonfire on the cover. He read the description on the back.  
He came and sat down beside her as she roasted her marshmallow.  
"Hello. Do you have any food that you could spare a stranger? I could entertain you as payment for them."  
She gave him the bag of marshmallows and he began to tell his first mysterious tale.  
  
"Four stars! A wonderful read!"  
~Library Journal  
  
"I couldn't put it down! The Stories of a Stranger is a great book that people of all ages can relate to!"  
~Tristan Ornson, author of The Soul Story  
  
Aya took a bite of his sandwich and made a mental note to read the book.  
***  
Vanadise was browsing through the "Natural Sounds" CDs when she looked up to see and attractive man looking at the "Rock" section behind her.  
She made her selection, a new Loreena McKennit CD and went over to see which disk he was looking at. It was a soundtrack for a movie she hadn't seen yet.  
"Have you seen that yet?" she asked him.  
"Nope, but my friend said that it has great music." He replied, looking up, expecting to see an employee, but was startled to find a tall woman wearing a sundress, her long hair cascading down her back. "Have you seen it?"  
"No, not yet, but it looks really good."  
"Yeah, say, I've got to get to work in about ten minutes, but tomorrow is my day off. Do you want to go see it with me?"  
"Sure!"  
He pulled out a business card from his pocket and wrote on the back of it. "Here's my number. I should be home around eight. Gimme a call, OK?"  
"OK," she said as he went to purchase his CD.  
Vanadise looked down at the card.  
Ken Hidaka  
534-8913  
  
Van smiled and put it into her purse as she went to the cash register to make her purchase.  
***  
Rie stood in the check out line at the grocery store. While she had been dancing, she was overcome by a craving for rocky road ice cream.  
She made the purchase and left the store, walking through the parking lot to her scooter. She hopped on and turned the key. She drove out onto the road and stopped at the light.  
Next to her was a mightily hott guy in a midnight blue convertible. He wore a tee shirt, cut to show off his abs and had wavy hair to his shoulders. And he was looking at her.  
Rie flipped her hair out of her face and made eye contact with him. He was cute.no, more than cute. Way more!  
She smiled and zoomed off as the light turned green. She looked into her rear view mirror. He was following her. She turned off onto her road and parked her scooter in the driveway. He turned too and watched her go into the house.  
He looked at the address and when he got home, he called the operator.  
"Hello, I'd like the number for a house number 387 Gillesport Road."  
"Just a moment please." He was put on hold for a few moments before the operator came back, "589-4265."  
"Thank you." He hung up and dialed the number she had given. It rang five times and was halfway through the message before she picked up.  
"Hello?"  
"Hi, this is Youji.You know, the guy in the car?" he said, hoping that she did remember. She seemed like the kind who would.  
"Oh! Oh, hi! How'd you get my number?" She asked, fully aware of how he probably did.  
"I called the operator."  
"Oh."  
"Yeah, well, I was wondering if you'd like to go out to dinner with me tomorrow night."  
"Oh! Sure! That'd be great!"  
"OK, well, I guess I'll pick you up around seven."  
"Sure, that sounds great!"  
"OK, um.One more thing, what's your name?"  
"Rie."  
"Well, I will see you at seven."  
"OK, bye."  
"Bye."  
Youji hung up and threw his arms in the air for victory. He was still the charmer. 


End file.
